There is a need for differential buffers that have uniform, symmetrical rise and fall trigger characteristics. Bazes buffers sense both low-to-high and high-to-low transitions equally, symmetrically, and with high speed. However, Bazes buffers tend to consume a lot of current, and also sometimes function inconsistently depending on the reference voltage and Vcc supplied thereto. Therefore, a low-current symmetrical buffer that can work across a wide range of reference and supply voltages is desired.